Strawberries
by Emma-Lynn
Summary: This is just a one-shot ficlet that I wrote to take a break from my long fic "Helping with Denial".Why does Hermione like strawberries so much? It's 100 pure fluff R&R Please!


**Strawberries**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a need for this? You guys all know the drill. I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah, they're all JKR's and unfortunately, the plot and the plot only belongs to me.**

**A/N: This is just a really short one-shot. I needed to take a break from my long story (Helping with Denial) as I am having short term writers' block. So basically, it's just a drabble to clear my mind so…here it is…**

He watched her from his bedroom window as she just stood there, in the field of wild flowers, looking up at the sky as her yellow and orange sundress swayed lightly in the gentle summer breeze. Ron Weasley, boy of sixteen sighed as he turned away from the window. Every morning, since he invited her- and Harry, over to the Burrow for the summer, she would wake up, get dressed, walk into the field of daisies, remove her shoes and socks and pick a basket of strawberries from that one bush, that seemed to grow more strawberries every night. And every morning, he would watch her from his bedroom window, admiring how gorgeous she looked with the sun reflecting off her beautiful brown hair, and how she skipped merrily around the large lone strawberry bush.

As Ron entered the kitchen, Hermione came up from the field of wild flowers and daisies. And just like every morning, Ron walked out the back kitchen door and sat down on the picnic bench outside and Hermione, with her bowl of strawberries sat next to him. Hermione smiled sweetly at him, her lips red from the blood of the many strawberries she ate while picking. And Ron, showing no signs of inward melting smiled back. Well, no, that's a lie, for if one looked closely, you would notice the very tips of a certain red-haired boy's ears turned the very color of the lips belonging to girl who had just smiled at him. Ron was very proud of himself for mastering his blush every time Hermione was near him. Though, he supposed, it had something to do with the fact that he had had many years of practicing this on his part.

"Have a good sleep?" Hermione asked him, biting into one of her luscious strawberries. Ron watched her carefully pull the flesh from the fruit, as to not drip or stain her clothes.

"Alright, you?" He asked her, tearing his eyes away from her cherry, well more like strawberry colored tongue.

"Pretty good." She told him, placing the last bite of her strawberry in her mouth and plucking the stem and leaf of with her fingers. Ron watched her in awe. He must have been staring with out realizing it, because Hermione's face flushed a rosy pink color and she cleared her throat nervously, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"Um, want some?" she asked him motioning towards the large bowl of strawberries on the table between them. Ron shook his head.

"No thanks." Then he looked nervously at his hands, back up to her. "Hermione, why do you like strawberries so much?" he asked her. Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look before grinning broadly and shrugged.

"'Cause they're sweet!" she said simply.

"So," Ron said, "Sugar Quills are sweet too, but you don't like them." Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Well, you see, strawberries are naturally sweet." She said picking up a strawberry and examining it. "They don't need all that artificial flavoring and color. They're just, natural. They don't need to put on any sort of act. A strawberry is a strawberry, and they taste wonderful just the way they are. They're just…sweet." She finished, taking a bite of the strawberry in her hand. Ron smiled. She had a knack for describing herself with out even knowing it. Hermione didn't need all that make up and everything. She didn't have to put on an act. She was naturally beautiful. Naturally sweet. Not to mention kind, brave, loyal considerate, caring, and so many more things that Ron could go on forever and ever.

The rest of the day went on as normal. They ate dinner and then Fred and George came to stop by and they, Ron, Harry and Ginny played a game of Quidditch while Hermione sat under a tree, with a bowl of strawberries and watched them. As the sun began to set, they decided to call it quits and Fred and George disapparated back to their shop in London and the remaining four of them headed back up to the house. However, Ginny and Harry decided to for a walk and headed off towards the lake hand in hand. Hermione glanced at Ron.

"Are you ok with them…you know…dating and all?" she asked him as they continued to walk towards the house. Ron shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, it _is _a bit…weird…I guess. I mean, he's my best friend and she's my little sister. But, well, I know that he won't ever hurt her, so…what's the harm in it?" He shrugged again

"That's really sweet of you, Ron." She said smiling at him. Ron put his hands in his pockets and smiled sheepishly at her as they continued to walk.

"Sweet like strawberries?" he asked. She grinned.

"Just like strawberries." She said just above a whisper. He looked at her pink lips as she smiled, dyed crimson from all the strawberries she had eaten that day.

"If you eat any more strawberries, you're going to turn into one!" he said jokingly. "First you're gonna turn red, as your mouth already has, and then one day you're just going to turn into one." She smiled thoughtfully at him. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She said pulling her gaze from him and instead looked in front of her at the nearing house. "When I was little my dad used to say that to me." She smiled at him again, and he smiled back.

Once they reached the house, Hermione rinsed her empty bowl and stretched.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed." She told Ron. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am too." He followed her up the stairs until she reached Ginny's bedroom door, where she slipped inside, said a quick "Good night," flashed him one last smile and closed the door.

Ron walked silently to his room and pulled off his shirt and climbed into his bed. Images of Hermione biting into strawberries and smiling and laughing flashed throughout his mind. Soon he drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

The next morning, Ron awoke to the sun filtering through his curtains onto his bed, warming him. He lie still, eyes closed, trying as hard as he could to remember his dream. The only thing he could remember though, was the color red. He smiled to himself. Then he got out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes. He drew back his curtains to see Hermione, once again, skipping merrily around the strawberry bush, bare-footed. Today she was wearing yet another sundress. It was yellow with a flower print on it. The front of her hair was pulled back into two clips, one with a wild flower in it. Ron ran a shaky hand through his own hair. He had made up his mind and he wasn't going to back down now.

As he walked out side, the warm summer heat hit him. He looked in the direction of the strawberry bush and saw Hermione still happily walking around it, picking strawberries, and eating one occasionally. Ron slowly made his way through the patch of wild flowers and daises. Once he was about five feet in front of her, she still hadn't noticed him and he could hear her humming a soft tune as she skipped around picking strawberries.

He continued to walk towards her, at a slow but steady pace. She stopped to take a bite out of a strawberry. As she swallowed she turned to find Ron standing right in front of her. She jumped slightly but didn't step back. She looked into his eyes but he wasn't looking there. He was staring at her lips and noticing how the juice from the strawberry still lingered there.

"Ron-" she whispered, but stopped as he began to move closer to her. He bent down and captured her lips in his. It was amazing. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved to her waist. He deepened the kiss slightly and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She tasted like strawberries. After another minute or so, they pulled apart, still wrapped in each other's arms. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes.

"That was the sweetest strawberry I've ever tasted." He said to her. She broke into a broad grin before engulfing him in yet another kiss.

FIN-

**A/N: Well, that's it! I was actually quite satisfied with this little ficlet. What do you think? Please, please, _please_ review! Thanks so much for reading! Review!**


End file.
